500 Days of Summer
by theangelgabrielle
Summary: A series of one-sentence long drabbles. Ten for each character. Five hundred in total. Now featuring: Massie Block. R&R, lovelies.
1. CL: Sticky Popsicles

**_insert your standard disclaimer here. _**

**author's note/explanation: **_dernier cri _dared me. and when have i been known to turn down a dare? using YOUR prompts, i plan to write 500 one-sentence drabbles. so, review and be sure to include lovely (preferably one word, like "rain" or "cologne" etc.) **massie-related **prompts! loves you. hope that made some sense!

**500 **_Days _of Summer

**_- a collection of one-sentence drabbles- _**

**Partie Une: Claire Lyons**

**1. Prompt: **_Sticky Popsicles _for _lipglossgirlsavestheday_

The sun-dappled pair of twelve-year-olds clasped their sticky hands together; innocent blue eyes sized up the last sweating grape popsicle.


	2. CL: A Pair of Worn Sandals

**author's note;** -is astounded by the feedback-

**EDIT:** _now accepting prompts/pairings that can be applied to_ derrick harrington. _(or just general prompts, i.e. 'rainboots,' or 'snowflakes.') merry christmas one and all!_

_**--**_

**2. Prompt: **_A Pair of Worn Sandals _for_ lipglossgirlsavestheday_

Claire Lyons laced up the worn espadrilles, her fingers as numb as her cheeks from all the tears she'd wept that summer.


	3. CL: Sun Shower

**author's note;** EDIT: **accepting prompts for alicia rivera or dylan marvil, please specify who****. **_(or just general prompts, i.e. 'rainboots,' or 'snowflakes.') _

**_--_**

**3. Prompt: **_Sun Shower _for_ lipglossgirlsavestheday_

The Committee girls _(and me) _dance around in their tiniest bikinis, exchanging looks and lax smiles as we bathe in a shower of July sunlight.


	4. CL: Ice Cold Coke

**author's note;** _go to my profile and click on the _homepage _button for clique-related epic epicness._**any alicia or dylan pairing ideas, folks?**

**--**

**4. Prompt: **_Ice Cold Coke At Movie Night _for _lipglossgirlsavestheday_

Claire and Cam, the perfect couple, brushed against each other in the infinite dark of the movie theatre - both reaching for their ice-cold, extra-large Cokes at the same second _("It's kismet," she whispered into the darkness.)_


	5. CL: White Party

**author's note;** _go to my profile and click on the _homepage _button for clique-related epic epicness. _***headdesk*** sorry for always overlooking this! **reviews, story alerts, etc. are _mucho_ appreciated, as alicia would say!**

**--**

**5. Prompt: **_The Infamous White Party _for _lipglossgirlsavestheday_

Everyone knew to wear their sharpest, crispest, tennis whites except for the lonely little girl from The (Un)Happiest Place On Earth, clad in a poppy-red Polo and petal-pink Capri pants.


	6. CL: Ladybug

**--**

**6. Prompt: **_Ladybug _for_ maplexsyrup_

It landed on the ring finger of her left hand, the black-spotted ladybug did and the petite blonde mused to herself that it would be the only thing to (_no rings of gold and platinum for her.) _


	7. CL: Plastic Headband

**author's note; **_(shameless self-pimpage ahead - don't say you weren't warned) _go follow the "homepage," link on my profile. it's a livejournal community run by myself and fellow clique-r, **Dernier Cri**. you can view the entries even without joining the site. i usually post there first. maybe it'll even inspire you to get livejournal. review, lovlies. ;)

**--**

**7. Prompt: **_White Plastic Headband _for_ maplexsyrup_

"Here, wear this," commanded Massie Block as she nestled the white plastic headband amongst Claire's brand new Taylor Swiftian curls, "It won't look as good as it did on me, but Claire's Accessories was never my style - stupid Aunt Lorna doesn't know me at all."


	8. CL: Clovert

**author's note; _not _currently accepting prompts. but don't worry, bbs. you'll get your chance. ;D**

**--**

**8. Prompt: **_Claire/Plovert _**(Pairing) **for_ lipglossgirlsavestheday_

They were about as perfect as mustard and pickles _(that is to say, not very) _but when Claire walked through the freshly-waxed halls of her newly co-ed school with Chris Plovert's West 49 beanie on her pretty blond head and his calloused hand entwined with hers, she _felt _perfect. 


	9. CL: Cruise

**author's note; _vote in the new poll up on my profile! _:D _claire's almost done, thank god. _**

**--**

**9. Prompt: **_Cruise _for _lipglossgirlsavestheday_

I realized then, as I surveyed my new stepsister, Massie, flit from one "hawt" boy to the next on our first cruise as a "family" that I would never fit in here - all the money in the world couldn't buy me what Westchester girls were born with.


	10. CL: &Conner

**author's note; _last one! _ohemgee, YES! next on the docket: massie. **

**--**

**10. Prompt: **_Claire/Connor Foley _**(Pairing) **for _maplexsyrup_

_Liar, liar, pants on fire_ sang Claire's inner voice when she swore up and down that "CF" (the initials of her crush, as told to _Teen Vogue _magazine) referred to her sour gummy-recycling, leather jacket-wearing, "freaky"-eyed paramour, Cam.


	11. MB: The Hamptons

**author's note;** _okay. -breathes deep- _just so you guys all know, i've completely finished massie's section, derrick's, cam's, and dylan's. (and, obviously, claire's) if you send me any pairing prompts related to them, make sure the other person is a character i haven't named above.

i.e. _derrick/massie -_ not accepted.

i.e. _dylan/plovert_ - accepted.

you got it? **DO NOT **send in any prompts specifically relating to **massie**, **claire, derrick, cam **or **dylan.** that's all, folks. thanks for reading!

**--**

**Partie Deux: Massie Block **

**1. Prompt: **_The Hamptons _**(Setting) **for_ lipglossgirlsavestheday_

It never rains in Southampton - _not for you, never _- but on that fateful August day, wearing your newest Prada frock and your oldest _(read: vintage) _Chanel flats, it spouted droplets like Claire spouted tears.


End file.
